


A Town Outside The Wall?

by Orena_Fangirl



Category: Attack on Titan, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Canon, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-07-28 11:18:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7638025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orena_Fangirl/pseuds/Orena_Fangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two teenage girls meet two people they never met before. Soon After they met the two men, the girls leave the only place they knew to risk their lives and live in a new place. Will they blow their cover? Which side will they be loyal to?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Avis Hertz lived in what is known as the titan forest since her birth. Her father, Emil, was the first one to survive outside the walls. He built his house 50 meters up one of the trees close to the edge of the forest. As time passed, more and more people joined him, because they either distrusted their government or were thrown out. Avis's father met her mother, Fleur, a short while after the construction of his own home; she was thrown outside the wall by the military police for misconduct. A few years later, they gave birth to little Avis. 

Soon thereafter, many of the couples that called the tree tops their home also had their own children. Avis was the oldest child there, and so sheand therefore often had no one to play with, until she turned five years old. Even after she had other people with which to play, she often found herself gazing out the window at Wall Maria, hoping that one day she could venture out and see what was behind the massive grey sheet. Her parents didn't approve. Instead, they pushed her to playmake friends outside the house with the other children. Though, though she was repeatedly warned to be careful not to fall or venture too close to the edges. 

This is when Avis found her best friend, Scout, a girl that lived on the tree next to hers who was just a year younger than her. Scout loved reading but often distrusted people, because she simply didn't understand peoplethem. Avis often enthusiastically shared her thoughts about the gray sheetbarrier outside the forest. 

At the age of 10, her parents decided that Avis was going to succeed her father, and lead the town. They started teaching her about leadership and problem solving, andgave her knowledge abouton the people behind what they called the Wall. As she started adolescence, Avis expressed how all of the townsfolk should go to the Wall, which caused the peoplecitizens to distrust her and oppose the decision of Avis succeeding Emil. He told the town that it was just a silly phase, and that Avis didn't know what she was really saying. Scout didn't believe Emil but agreed with Avis that they needed to explore the land behind the walls beyond the fortified bubble of civilization. As the years pasted, Avis and Scout lost hope until one day, two strangers landed in their town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my very first fan fiction. I am proud of my work but I am in need of some constructive criticism. I am not good with spelling or grammar and I am sorry for that in advance. If you see anything point it out. There might be some major character deaths in the future so you have been warned. Since, I am going to start school around in August, I might not update as much. I am sorry for that in advance too. I do not understand Levi or Erwin much as a character and have gone through Tumblr and asked for help. But I am still in need of help so if you want to comment about lines which the character acted a certain way or said that didn't match what you think Levi or Erwin would act, please let me know. 
> 
> This story takes place after levi joined the survey corps and we may meet Eren, Mikasa, or Armin. Part of it will take place after the fall of maria but before the battle of Trost.


	2. Chapter 1

Avis woke to the sound of birds chirping and the light creeping in through her window. That morning she went through her usual routine; brushing short blonde-ish hair, putting on her cherished cyan blouse and pulling on pants before eating a homemade meal. After doing her chores, she darted outside to play with Scout. On their playful walk, they hear people scream. Avis started to run over but stopped when she realized that Scout was still standing in place, rooted to the spot. “Scout, come on! We should hurry. Aren’t you curious? It has to be something new.”

“We should run the other way to your father maybe or to someone that can fight, or has that gear, you know just incase. I might be a little curious but it could be dangerous.”

“But we were trained how to defend ourselves like everyone here and how to climb these types of trees. What would be the fun in going and getting someone?”

“Fine. But I will only follow your lead. Just don’t make me do anything where I have to come up with something.”

“Ok!” Avis said enthusiastically, grabbing hold of Scout’s arm and running towards the area from which the scream came from. 

When they arrived there was already a small crowd of people with parents and older siblings, elders looking like they were protecting the youngest ones. Cautiously, Avis walked through the crowd, Scout following close behind. When Avis finally reached the front of the crowd, she saw two strangers. The one that caught her eye first was short and had his swords drawn. He wore an outfit that was similar to one that Avis once found in her attic, but it looked newer and much cleaner. He wore a cravat, at least that was what Scout called it when she whispered in her friend’s ear. His black hair was just above his serious eyes and thin eyebrows. The other one was at least a foot taller and wore the same outfit except wore a kind of tie instead, his arm out in front of the smaller one - Avis couldn’t tell if it was in a protective stance or if the larger man was holding his comrade back. He had blonde hair that was pushed to the side, sitting like a halo over bushy but neat brows. They both wore something that looked familiar to Avis but she couldn’t remember where she saw it. It seemed to be a metal box attached to their legs with a cylinder on top. The tall one looked around at the crowd, spotting something and he glanced to the dark haired male. 

“Lower your weapons. Look around you. Do they seem like a threat?” The shorter one glared around, lowering his blades with badly veiled annoyance. Avis exchanged a curious glance with Scout and cautiously approached the newcomers, followed as always by her friend. ‘Short One’ then clenched his swords in tight fists, ready to use them if the two girls made a wrong move. The one seemingly in charge then put his hand gently on his subordinate and shorty relaxed ever so slightly. ‘Bushy Brows’ looked kindly at the two brave pair before speaking. 

“I am Erwin Smith and this,” squeezing his grip on shorty,”is Levi. We aren’t going to hurt you.” Seeing Scout avoiding eye contact, he continued with a softer tone than his usual commanding boom. ”Or do anything but talk.” After this, the crowd started to dissipate. 

“Ok. I am Avis Hertz and this is Scout.”

“Hi.” says Scout nervously

“Interesting names.” Erwin smiled slightly, noble face becoming more trustworthy. 

“Thanks. Why are you here?” says Avis cautiously, still not prepared to let her guard down.

“We’re here because we need to rest for the night.”

“That isn’t the truth, or at least not the full truth.” said Scout confidently.

“How did you know?” Shaking the thought, Erwin carried on. ”Never mind, you’re right. We saw something in the distance from one of the trees close-by and came over here to see what it was. I apologize if we scared you.”

“That isn’t all of your story, but I will let it go if you answer this fully.”

“Fine. What is it?” said Erwin with faint amusement, not used to being interrogated by young girls.

“What are those?” Scout pointed to the metal boxes. “And what are you involved with, because that patch looks familiar and it is no coincidence that you’re both wearing them?” 

“Two questions?” Erwin looked down at the one making queries and Scout nodded. “Very well. These,” he began, hitting the steel shapes,”are a part of my 3D Maneuvering Gear. For your other question, we’re part of the Survey Corps.” Erwin then looked at Scout and seeing that it didn’t satisfy her fully, he delivered the rest. “The Survey Corps is a division of our military that has the most combat with titans and is in charge of studying them, exploring human expansion and carrying out expeditions outside our walls.” Scout looked scared and glanced towards Avis to see if she should do something. Avis stared seriously and shook her head. Levi noticed this, whispering something in Erwin’s ear by standing on his toes, silvery eyes never leaving the two teens. Picking up on the behaviour, Avis then nodded to Scout and mumbled quietly to her. 

“Go to Emil and tell him that I’m going to bring two strangers.”


	3. Chapter 2

After Scout ran off to tell Emil, Avis requested that that they both take off their gear. Erwin complied right away but Levi stayed still - he didn’t trust the girl, she seemed too comfortable in this position of power.  

“Take off your gear. That is an order.” Levi rolled his eyes at the command from his superior but did as requested, reluctantly rendering himself defenceless whilst surrounded by potential enemies. It made him nervous.

 

“Now that’s done, we can go to our leader.” Avis turned around and started walking confidently.  “On our way, you can ask questions. Do you have any?”

 

“Yes. I have a couple.” Erwin took the lead before his still rather new recruit could interject, sensing an incoming sarcastic comment. “How long have people been living here?”

 

“Well, my father was the first one. He created most of what you see here. That was almost over 17 years ago. What’s your next question?”

 

“Why did you approach us when everyone else didn’t?”

 

“That is a bit hard to explain, but I’ll try. I’d seen your uniform before, and your gear, but you weren’t part of our town. I was mainly curious and because my father told me that I needed to greet new people, seeing as I am going to lead in two years.”

 

“Are you the leader’s daughter?”

 

“Yep.”

 

“What is your father’s name?”

 

“I think it would be best if you ask him yourself. Though, I will tell you he was once part of the Recon corps. Well, we’re here.” Avis knocked on the door. “Emil,” she said while dedicating her heart, “Erwin Smith and Levi have arrived. They’re part of the Survey corps.”

 

“Thank you, Scout and Avis. You can go now.”

 

“Sir, I would like to stay,” said Scout

 

“Same here father,” said Avis crossing her arms with defiance.

 

“Fine.” Erwin was just staring at Emil, like he’d seen a ghost.

 

“Hello, Erwin. Never did I imagine that you would find this place.”

 

“Emil. You are alive?!” The blonde gaped, uncharacteristically flustered and Levi glanced upwards, finding the hesitation quite the surprise.

 

“Right, I forgot that I was reported dead and all.”

 

“Erwin, you know this man?” said Levi.

 

“Yes...”

 

“Oh, is this a new recruit?” Emil barely graced the smaller man with a second look and focused on his old acquaintance.

 

“He is new to the survey corps but he didn’t go through the normal training.”

 

“Then how did he join?”

 

Levi grumbled, glaring at Erwin  “It wasn’t really a fair choice. He was going to kill my friends if I didn’t say we would join. But they..”

 

Erwin interrupted rather impatiently. “I wasn’t going to kill you or them, just hand you all over to the military police. Remember the conversation we had outside the wall?” Levi glared.

 

“Yes.”

 

“Then stop guilting yourself or blaming me. It was the titans.” After that, an awkward silence fell, one which took a few minutes for it to break.

 

“Why are you here, Erwin?” Emil finally asked.

 

“Why should I tell you? You abandoned the corps.”

 

“So, I’m guessing you’re not here because you are leaving your posting too. What about you, Levi?”

 

“Why would I ever join you? Look at how you live, covered in leaves and...”

 

Avis yelled, annoyed by the conversation. “STOP!! My Father is a deserter and so are many people here, but some of us want to join you guys! I was born here and I had no choice in who my parents were. I want to join.”

 

“So do I.” Scout  said confidently. Avis just stared with shock and after a few seconds asked her friend a quiet question.

 

“Why do you want to join? You never showed interested in going anywhere dangerous.”

 

“Just because you want to join and see more out there, doesn’t mean you can leave behind your only friend.” Scout said breaking into tears. Avis didn’t know what else to do but go over to her, hug and comfort and apologise.

 

“I am so sorry, I care for you so much I just don’t want you to get killed.”

 

“Listen girls, you would have to come with us and join the normal way.” Erwin said. Levi just rolled his eyes then looked to his superior.

 

“They shouldn’t join, Erwin. They’re just brats who live outside the wall far above any enemies. Tell me, what do you see in them in becoming cadets and soldiers?”

 

“They have passion, they have seen titans and seen the death of people they know. Yet they still find happiness and care for one another. Other than maybe you with Isabel and Furlan, and Hanji, we don’t have people who can see the positive side. I have become someone who no seemingly longer cares for human lives but I still want my troops to be normal people.”

 

“You’re forgetting something Erwin,” said Emil. “For them to join they need to be citizens of the Walls. Which they are not and also they require their parents permission.”’

 

“Emil, I bent that law not that long ago, I think I can do it again.”

 

“You mean you’re betting on the fact that you can say that you found these kids out here and that they have memory loss, but they remember the desire to join the military? Then hope they can make it through the trainee corps and to the graduation? And then they pick the survey corps after the commander’s speech? Basically, risking that the military doesn’t find out that they’re children of traitors. Because if they do, then they will kill Avis and Scout. No, I won’t allow it.”

 

“Father, I am 16 years old and Scout is 15. We have our own freedom to join if we want to.”

 

“If you leave to join them, you will no longer be allowed to come back here.”

 

“Then we will be leaving, Father.”


	4. Chapter 3

When they left the town, many people were wondering what was happening. Never before did people exit this safe haven to join those from the wall. Classmates of Avis and Scout were wholly confused about what they were doing, seeing as the way they were heading was in the opposite direction of housing for new residents - instead, they were going towards the place where Shorty and Eyebrows had landed. When they arrived, the 3D gear was still in place and Levi noticed something, grumbling lowly from behind barely moving lips. 

 

“My gear is filthy. You could’ve at least kept them clean.” The rest of the group just rolled their eyes.

 

Once Levi and Erwin got their equipment on, they asked Avis and Scout to hold on to them tightly. Scout held on to the smaller male while Avis took the tall blonde. They swung through the trees to where the rest of the soldiers from their expedition were. The first person that they met was Hanji. She was her usual self, asking them a bunch of questions at break-neck speed, how they survived outside the wall, could she do some experiments on them. Erwin told the excitable woman to leave the girls alone, keeping them out of sight from anyone else as he wanted the pair to be as safe as possible. 

 

They headed out at dawn and not long after, the group encountered a 4 meter class titan.  It was an abnormal and broke through the ranks, just like on Levi’s first journey outside the walls. 

Many more were encountered, and one titan was currently going straight towards Avis and Scout. Luckily the dark haired man was nearby and grappled on to the enemy with ease, slicing at it’s neck in an almost graceful manner. The girls were scared but realized quickly that even though they were defenseless, they could still do one thing. They could try to cheer up the ones that saw their friends die. Avis turned. 

 

“Hey Scout? Can you ride over to the ones that were injured? Talk to them while I cheer up the ones that are still able to ride their horses?” 

 

“Sure,” she said as she moved over to the cart which contained the wounded. 

 

“I am so sorry for the loss of your comrade. He would want you to survive. Cherish his memory and live on. Fight for others,” said Avis to the majority to soldiers who had lost someone. They picked up their heads and became more determined to live and fight, something in the girl’s eyes spurring them on. 

 

Scout gave her own words of support. “You need to be strong and survive. You have comrades, friends and family who want you to return back. Once a Titan is before you, even if it costs your arms and legs, you fight. Many of you have done this and I am thankful.” This helped the ones who lost the will to live regain it, the ones that were scared that they didn’t do their job felt better.

 

Levi saw all of this, the way two young women spoke so richly and thought to himself, ‘ _ they might be brats, and a pain in the butt to protect but Erwin was right - the survey corps needs them.’ _

 

Just before the Garrison saw the party, they stopped near some trees. Avis and Scout dismounted their houses, joined swiftly by a grave looking pale man. “Brats, you put yourself in more danger talking to the other soldiers.” 

 

Erwin then rode over, adding his orders. “Girls, hand your horses to Levi and then get in the supply wagon. I will cover the cart with cloth so you aren’t found.”  

 

Avis understood and lead her horse to Levi before climbing aboard her ride. Scout still didn’t trust the corpsmen entirely and was more reluctant to do it.

 

“Scout, this is no time to question them. I don’t want to order you,” said Avis.

“You aren’t going to be the leader of our town anymore. You are banished.” Scout spoke a little too harshly, but then saw that Avis was hurt by what she’d said. 

 

Avis snapped back. “You are banished too,” she started crying. “I am new to not being in charge but I am doing what I’m ordered to do. I have never been free of my father’s command so I’m use to taking orders as well as giving them.”

 

“I’m sorry, Avis. I just saw too much death today. I am just don’t trust anyone but you and I trust you but-” she broke down crying. 

 

Avis got out of the supply wagon and walked over to Scout, arm around her best friend. ‘ _ I’ll protect you. I’ll die for you to keep you safe,’  _ Avis thought. 

 

“Scout, let's get in the wagon.”

 

Scout sniffled and they both got in, Erwin then pulling thick cloth over as a disguise.  

 

“Levi, I want you to protect this wagon.” The one addressed tutted, but complied nonetheless. 

 

It had been almost a half hour after Avis and Scout got into the wagon, but there wasn’t one flare shot. Levi started to speculate about why no one fired a flare. ‘ _ Is there an abnormal titan cutting through our perimeter? _ ’

 

The following half hour passed also, and still not a single flare. He was growing restless, troubled about why there weren’t any titans around them. 

 

Once the party reached the gate of Shiganshina, they realized the grim truth as to why they hadn’t seen any titans on the way back.  

 

The enemy was pushing and shoving through a hole where the gate used to be, and without hesitation, most of the soldiers started fighting. Many lost their lives, but they cleared the hole.

  
Once the remaining members of the party entered the town, all they saw was death, bodies strewn around and splashes of blood, the only indication that there had once been life here - they were too late to save anyone.


	5. Chapter 4

As the party continued onwards, they encountered more titans. Fighting back became easier in some ways but harder in others. The buildings helped by having more surfaces the gear could hold onto but it also hid smaller enemies until it was too late. Many soldiers died because of this. As soon as the area where the gate leading into wall maria was visible, they saw that the gate was no longer there, in it’s place just a hole. 

The ones that were grieving saw the breach, voices calling as they started to freak out. They no longer wanted to fight, they’d lost their hope. Levi heard some of the soldiers talking about abandoning their post to go to their hometown but having seen the tragedy that took place in just Shiganshina, and after examining some of the bodies still there, he noticed that it happened the same day they left the wall. The dark haired man came to the conclusion that no one could have survived from the sudden fall of wall maria. Before Levi could ‘talk’ to the soldiers, Avis crawled out from under the cloth and saw the destruction left behind. 

“Brat, get back under. We don’t know when might run into someone.” 

Avis was startled by the wreckage but put it all aside. “No...”

“What did you say?” 

“I know you heard what they said. I could tell by their tone that they no longer saw any hope or reason to live. Seeing this...” Avis gestured at the wreckage. “I know why they feel that way, but it’s a stupid excuse. Let me help them.”

“I can deal with it myself.”

“From what I know of you, the way you are going to talk to them will not help.” She took one of the horses that was next to the wagon. 

Avis gave a harsh kick to the beast and turned around at a canter so she could reach the soldiers before they left the group. She rode past and then in front of them, turning around to come to a complete stop, blocking them from riding off. 

“Stop, you don’t want to be killed do you?” Avis paused, hoping that they would realize what they were doing. Seeing that it didn’t work, she continued. “You fought for a long time to survive to see the next day. Why are you going to stop now?” Avis paused once more. 

“I’m still fighting, I just want to save my family. What is the point of going outside the wall to for human expansion if everyone you care about is gone?” One of the soldiers had spoken gravely, face fixed in an expression of painful resolve. 

This left Avis at a loss of words. Even though she was banished from her hometown, she still loved her family. 

Levi grew impatient after just a few minutes, cantering over to where they were still at a complete halt. Those brats are sitting ducks. If they don’t get moving they’re going to die. Over hearing what one of soldiers said, he realized that he knew the voice.

“Norman. Do you truly think that no one else has lost people they have cared about to the titans?” Levi paused. The three soldiers turned around to see an extremely pissed off man. 

“They aren’t dead.” 

“I’m sorry, Norman. But remember what you saw at the town. The likelihood of them being alive is slim to none.” Avis spoke sympathetically, balancing out the curt words from the other male.

“That goes for the rest of you, dimwits.The titans attacked the day we left the wall. That was three days ago.”

“That was harsh.” Avis said, directing it towards Levi. “I know that you guys wanted to save the people you care about but you realize that if you leave your post, the military had the right to…”

“I have the right to deem you traitors to the crown. But seeing that this kid stopped you before committing treason, I’ll forget all about it. Get moving.” Levi interrupted, speaking over Avis with a monotone speech. 

Once the three soldiers had gotten back into formation, Avis looked towards the grumpy man.

“Levi, why did you stop me when I was going to tell them that the military could kill them and their family?

“Up until now, no one really knew that they didn’t just kill the person who committed it but also the immediate family of them. Only a few people who knew certain families and what happened had any idea. I didn’t even know that this happened until Erwin told me that your father’s remaining family inside the wall went missing one day. I don’t think your father knew that abandoning his post would put his relatives in danger.”

“Is that why you said you wouldn’t report it?”

“Brat, just get back in the damn cart.”

It took almost another hour before they reached the district of Trost. The garrison saw the party, gates opened to allow entry. They came inside, having a hard time getting through the streets because refugees from Shiganshina were crowding everywhere. Many were angry and yelling at the survey corps because they weren’t there when they needed them the most.

Scout heard all that they said, making her worried and she hoped that once they start training, people no longer hated those who wanted to be in the corps. Avis saw that the one she cared deeply about had started to fret and she rolled over to Scout, whispering soothing words in their hideout. Her friend relaxed just enough to sleep until they reached where they would stay, registration opening soon after.


End file.
